Andrew Wears a Dress
by Parent12D
Summary: After a conflict involving Andrew and Chaosky, Andrew is forced to wear Alex's yellow dress and is humiliated by it. It doesn't seem bad at first despite Chaosky's laughter, but what'll happen when Alex comes home and sees him in her dress? How will she react? Find out now! A lot of cute moments as well as AndrewxAlex too. Please give this a read if you haven't yet.


**Hello readers everywhere! I have here for all of you another brand new one shot story that I thought of for this series!**

 **Now let me fill you in on something important: unlike the previous story 'Too Many Chaoskys', this story will be much more simpler and will also be shorter too, so don't be surprised by the length of this story everyone!**

 **As for the plot of this story, here's how it goes: After a little conflict by Andrew and Chaosky, who are in the house on a rainy day with the power off, Andrew is forced to wear a dress, not just an ordinary dress, one of Alex's dresses, specifically the yellow one that she got for her birthday. There will be several cute moments in this story, especially when Alex finds out that Andrew was trying on one of her dresses.**

 **Well I don't have much to say this time so with that said, let the story begin! I hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, all other characters in this story belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **AT THE SUPERSPIES' HOUSE IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?" Andrew shouted in exaggeration.

"You heard me the first time Andrew." Chaosky had a grin on his face.

Long story short readers, Andrew and Chaosky are at home alone while the girls decided to go to the mall for a little bit. They were playing video games until the power went out during a heavy rainstorm. Having no choice but to wait for the power to come back on, they decided to play a game and the game was to take part in a task via a bet, and if they failed to accomplish the task, they have to go with whatever punishment (if you can call it that) the person who made the bet gives out. And unfortunately, Andrew had failed at the task and was now forced to take part in the punishment Chaosky gave to him... and he really didn't like it.

"There's no way I'm doing _that_ ," Andrew stated.

"Oh you have no choice," Chaosky said. "You failed the task you were given and now you have to take the punishment that I gave you."

Andrew grumbled under his breath in disgust as Chaosky then commented.

"Oh come on Andrew, you'll look good in it," Chaosky stated. "You'll be a very professional crossdresser, just like the last time you dressed like that."

Andrew could only recall the time where he had to work at a chicken restaurant in the mall having to dress like a waitress and wearing a skirt. After a moment, he finally sighed and then gave in.

"Fine I'll go and put on a dress," Andrew finally said as he got up.

"Wait, your not to wear just any ordinary dress," Chaosky stated. "You are you to wear... one of Alex's dresses!"

"Your kidding," Andrew was even more frustrated.

"Nah ah," Chaosky shook his head.

Andrew was getting mad as Chaosky then added.

"Oh and it's not just any of Alex's dresses, it's her bright yellow dress she got for her birthday."

"No, anything but that," Andrew begged. "Anything but that dress."

"Sorry, rules are rules." Chaosky said.

Andrew then gritted his teeth and said.

"You seriously owe me for this one Chaosky," Andrew sneered.

"Okay okay, just get moving," Chaosky defended himself.

"I'm going, I'm going," Andrew then walked out of the living room and heading right into Alex's bedroom.

 _I know I'm going to regret this. I sure hope Alex doesn't see me in this dress._

Letting out a gulp of anxiety, Andrew opened up Alex's bedroom door as he then search through Alex's dress closet. After a minute of searching, Andrew found the yellow dress he was suppose to put on.

 _Well, here goes nothing..._

Letting out a sigh, Andrew went into the bathroom to change out of his normal clothes, but left his underwear on as he then proceeded on putting on the dress...

* * *

Meanwhile, Chaosky could hear Andrew changing in the bathroom, and was so hyped to see Andrew in his new appearance, with that anticipated look on his face.

A minute later, Andrew came out of the bathroom, now wearing the yellow dress that belonged to Alex, and boy did he look humiliated by his appearance. The moment Chaosky saw Andrew in the dress did he feel the huge urge to laugh. After a moment, Chaosky started laughing hysterically at the sight of Andrew in a dress. Andrew noticed this as he then grumbled and commented.

"This is so humiliating..." Andrew grumbled.

"Oh come on Andrew," Chaosky stopped laughing. "I think you look good in that dress."

"Of course I do," Andrew said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Can I change back now?"

"Nah ah, for the punishment you have to wear that dress for the rest of the game." Chaosky said.

Andrew could only grumble some more as Chaosky then said.

"Come on Andrew, just think of it this way," Chaosky remarked. "That kind of stuff wasn't made for only girls."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, a lot of male crossdressers exist out there and wear dresses all the time," Chaosky stated. "Besides, I'd think you'd make a good princess by dawn."

Chaosky laughed as Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Besides, with Alex being the Tomboy and all, maybe she can try on some of your clothes for once and you two could switch places in terms of gender." Chaosky remarked.

"Oh yeah I can see it happening already," Andrew retorted sarcastically as he then sat back down in the spot he was sitting before, wearing the yellow dress and such. He couldn't believe this; he can't imagine being forced to wear something like this. At least Alex was out, so all Andrew could think of is an equally embarrassing punishment, and he had the perfect one in mind. Just need to wait for Chaosky to fail his task.

"Okay it's your turn Chaosky," Andrew stated.

"Alright lay it on me," Chaosky said eagerly. "What's the task?"

"You are to..." Andrew thought for a moment and then said. "You are to try juggling more than four balls at once!"

"Piece of cake," Chaosky said confidently.

"While balancing on a ball!" Andrew finished. Chaosky brushed it away.

"No problem," Chaosky ran off to start his task as he got five tiny balls and a bigger ball to balance on. "Let the challenge begin!"

"Okay," Andrew grinned.

Chaosky then started his challenge. The next few minutes consisted of Chaosky trying to juggle five balls while balancing on a bigger ball. It seemed like he had it, but eventually he lost balance and fell off, dropping all five balls he was juggling and they hit him on the head.

"Damn it," Chaosky shouted.

"You failed Chaosky," Andrew remarked.

"Okay so what's the punishment then?"

"You know the punishment you gave to me," Andrew grinned. "You are to do the same thing. You are to wear a dress too."

Chaosky had a bewildered look on his face as he then brushed it off.

"Whatever," Chaosky then got up. "I'll do it."

"That's the spirit."

Chaosky went to try on one of the dresses and took a minute or so to put it on. Andrew could only grin at the sight of Chaosky wearing a dress just like he was.

* * *

After a few moments, Chaosky came out of the bathroom, wearing a red dress that he found, as Andrew could only burst out in laughter.

"I guess I look wonderful don't I," Chaosky commented.

"You sure do," Andrew snickered.

It was then Chaosky decided to dance like a ballerina.

"Hey Chaosky, I feel like a princess," Chaosky said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah," Andrew stood off and started showing off the dress he was wearing. "Who would have thought that these dresses look so comfortable."

"I told you, dresses and all the girly stuff wasn't meant for only girls," Chaosky remarked. "It's like seeing G.I Joe in panty hose."

"Yeah," Andrew chuckled. "It's like being a king for a day, and princess by dawn."

"Andrew, just wait til all the guys get a load of us." Chaosky joked.

"Yeah," Andrew snickered. "I can already see the expression on their faces!"

"Me too!"

They spent the next few minute laughing hysterically about the thought of the guys seeing them in dresses...

* * *

Unfortunately, the laughing ceased when the front door opened and they looked up and saw that the girls returned from the mall as they had some bewildered looks on their faces.

"Uh... Andrew..." Chaosky was no longer laughing.

 _Oh crap._ Andrew said mentally. Sam and Clover had very shocked looks on their faces.

"Hey Andrew, the game's over now, I'm going to get out of this dress now. See ya!" Chaosky said.

On that note, Chaosky bolted off to his room to take off the dresses.

"Uh... Okay, this is awkward..." Sam was shocked.

"Yeah, so totally awkward..." Clover agreed with her. "I'm going to head back to my room now."

"Me too..." Sam was with her on that.

They went into their bedrooms and Andrew could hear them laughing their heads off at the fact that Andrew and Chaosky were wearing dresses. Andrew could only roll his eyes at that. He was brought out of his thoughts when a voice got his attention.

* * *

"Hey Andrew," Andrew looked up and saw that Alex was equally shocked like the other girls and she was wondering why Andrew was wearing her dress.

 _Oh crap, here we go..._ Andrew was now blushing from humiliation at the fact that he was still wearing Alex's dress.

"Excuse me Andrew," Alex got his attention. "May I ask you why you are wearing my yellow dress?"

Andrew noticed her voice had no signs of anger in it at all, just confusion and curiosity. Maybe he'd be able to explain it to her.

"Uh, Alex, I can explain," Andrew started. "It was part of a game Chaosky and I were playing..."

"Could you please explain to me what this game is about?" Alex asked sweetly, with that hopeful look in her eyes. Andrew could never resist those eyes from his beautiful girlfriend.

"Okay, here's how it goes." Andrew got ready to explain.

Andrew spent the next minute or so explaining to Alex about the rules and objection of the game that he was playing with, hoping she's understand what it was about.

"Mmmm, interesting," Alex looked amused after Andrew finished explaining. "So when you fail a task, you are given a punishment?"

"Uh huh."

"And the punishment that Chaosky gave you was to put on my yellow dress?"

"That's right," Andrew said. "I'm sorry Alex, it wasn't my fault. I hope your not mad at me."

"Nonsense Andrew," Alex didn't sound angry at all. "I'm not mad at you at all. If it's apart of a game then I understand, I just found it strange that you were wearing my yellow dress, but I'm not upset. Although, I must ask that you may give back my dress and take it off..."

"OH YES OF COURSE!" Andrew said with thrill as he stormed into the bathroom to change back into his regular clothes. While this was happening, Alex couldn't help but grin at this.

 _He looked so adorable in my dress._ Alex mused to herself. _I really love him._

* * *

After a few minutes or so, Andrew came out of the bathroom, wearing his regular clothes again as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"There we go, I really must apologize Alex," Andrew said. "I didn't mean to put on your dress without your permission..."

"No need to apologize honey, you have nothing to be sorry for," Alex grinned. "As a matter of fact, you looked really smashing and beautiful in that dress."

Alex chuckled as Andrew was now blushing a bright red.

"Uh... T-thanks..." Andrew stuttered as he was sweating like mad.

"No need to be embarrassed babe," Alex approached him. "I still love you regardless."

"Oh good," Andrew said. "I love you too babe."

"Hey, maybe sometime I can try on some of your clothes and see if I look good in them." Alex suggested.

"Yeah," Andrew was grinning too. "Being the tomboy that you are, you'd probably looking wonderful in my clothes."

"Awww Andrew," Alex blushed. "I bet you'd look wonderful in some of my dresses too."

"Okay," Andrew was now blushing again as the two of them were now on the couch, waiting for the power to come back on as it was still raining outside. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he could spend some quality time with Alex, his girlfriend while waiting for the power to come back.

"Hey Andrew," Alex said, getting his attention. "I have a challenge for you."

"Really?" Andrew was shocked that she was able to know how to play. "What?"

"My challenge for you was to not let me catch you wearing my dress, but unfortunately you failed, so I now have a punishment for you," Alex grinned. "Wanna know what your punishment is babe?"

 _Oh no, she knows how to play..._ Andrew was sweating. Even though Alex was a bit naive at times, she did have the tendency to understand certain stuff, especially when Andrew explains it. Despite this, he knew that Alex was a really sweet girl and wouldn't bring any harm upon him.

"What is my punishment Alex?" Andrew asked, hoping that it's nothing bad.

"This." Alex said simply leaving Andrew confused.

His question was answered when Alex grabbed a hold of Andrew and brought his face close to hers. They then locked lips and then engaged in a really romantic and passionate kiss, which also seemed sexual, especially since their tongues were touching one another. Andrew was enjoying this like always so he wrapped his arms around Alex and they were lying on the couch, with Alex on top of Andrew as they were enjoying Andrew's 'punishment'.

 _Mmmm... maybe this punishment from Alex isn't too bad after all._ Andrew thought. _I'm loving every moment of this._

Once they finally stopped kissing, Alex then said.

"Oh Andrew you handsome and hunky man," Alex was sounding seductive. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, even with this punishment I gave you."

"I... I know Alex," Andrew was blushing, begging for more.

"Oh sweetcheeks," Alex sighed happily. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll," Andrew said. "I'd like to have another romantic kiss if that's fine with you."

"One romantic kiss coming up babe." Alex grinned which resulted in Andrew grinning too.

They then resumed kissing like crazy, allowing their tongues to continue touching each other in the form of a French kiss, as they were both enjoying every moment of it. Andrew knew that Alex would never mad at him, even if he was forced to try on one of her dresses. It was clear that Andrew had the best girlfriend he could ask for, and vice versa. The two of them spend the rest of the rainy day together, cuddling and being the happy couple they are, taking a nap together and just cuddling up to each other. It was then that the screen slowly started fading out in black, meaning now the story was now ending... Yes, this is the end everyone...

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY EVERYONE! I CERTAINLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORTER STORY THAT I DECIDED TO DO THIS TIME, IN CONTRAST TO 'TOO MANY CHAOSKYS'!**

 **I HAVE TWO THINGS I'D LIKE TO SAY; ONE, IF YOUR A GUY READING THIS, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T GO AND START WEARING DRESSES!**

 **AND TWO IS A FUN FACT: THE TERM DRESS IN THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY A METAPHOR FOR SOMETHING ELSE! WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS THAT IF YOU REPLACE DRESS WITH A SHOW LIKE TOTALLY SPIES, YOU'LL GET THE MESSAGE, AND MY MESSAGE IS THIS: CARTOON SHOWS SUCH AS TOTALLY SPIES WASN'T MEANT FOR ONLY GIRLS! TRUST ME, I'M A GUY AND I LOVE TOTALLY SPIES! I'M PRETTY SURE MOST OF YOU MALE READERS OUT THERE CAN AGREE WITH THIS!**

 **WELL, NOW THAT I GOT THAT OUT OF THE WAY, I'M GOING TO TRY TO COME UP WITH A NEW STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I HOPE TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING INCREDIBLE SOON, BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE! I DO HOPE YOU ACCEPT THIS AND UNDERSTAND THIS IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I HAVEN'T COME UP WITH A NEW STORY FOR SEVERAL DAYS, JUST KNOW THAT ITS BECAUSE I'M COMING UP WITH A NEW IDEA! WELL ANYWAY, UNTIL I CREATE A NEW STORY, TUNE IN AGAIN EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL IN ALL HONESTY!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I GOT! UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS EVERYWHERE!**


End file.
